Daeva's Revenge
by Kellicphernelia
Summary: After the kishin Asura is destroyed, a new threat is unleashed upon the earth. And no one even knows it. Rated M for swearing.


Daeva's Revenge

A Soul Eater FanFiction

Chapter 1

"Soul's Strange Dreams

There isn't any breakfast?"

"Soul..."

Soul opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't at DWMA, nor was he anywhere in Death City. In fact, he wasn't anywhere he had seen before at all. A dark alleyway from what he could make out. The only light was the streetlight above him. It was quiet too. Deathly quiet. The only thing he could hear were footsteps in the distance.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice echoing throughout the distance. He recieves no reply. The footsteps stop for a brief moment, then start up again getting closer and closer every second. "Maka?"

Then he heard a faint laugh in the distance. It wasn't the laugh of a girl. It was almost indescribable.

"Black Star is that you?" He asked

"Guess again." A voice replied. Soul gasped and looked behind him. A dark figure appeared out of the darkness.

"Who the hell-...Kid?!" Soul excalimed, a bit shocked.

Kid smiled an evil crooked smile as Liz and Patty appeared from behind him. They had the same smile and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Liz, Patty. Weapon form," Kid commanded firmly. They didn't hesitate at all to transform, no arguments or usual dim-witted responses from Patty. Kid held the twin pistols both evenly in both hands and aimed at Soul.

"Kid, what are you-?"

"Goodnight," he interrupted and fired at the discombobulated Soul. Bright purple and white mixed together to create an indescribable flash. Then, Soul saw nothing.

...

Soul's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly in his bed, gasping for air. He was wondering why he would have such a weird dream, but also why Kid seemed so... /evil./

"What the hell happened...?" he asked scratching his head. He looked at his alarm clock. 7:32. "Shit... I'm late," he sighed, falling back into his bed. Suddenly an annoying female laugh echoed through his room. He opened one eye, dreadfully. Blaire.

"Hey there!" she shouted happily, pouncing on top of him. He groaned awkwardly on impact. "You know, talking to yourself isn't healthy." This was getting old. At first he enjoyed the constant appearances of the attractive cat and her large...eyes. But now it started to get annoying. It took him a moment to notice that she was nude. He couldn't help but let his eyes go down and take a /quick/ peak. She noticed and giggled again.

"Why don't you stay here today? With me," she said giving him a seductive wink.

"No," he stated blankly pushing her off of him.

Blaire was puzzled. "But Soul, you always enjoy my company!"

"No! I never have!" Soul shouted angrily.

Blaire stared at him. His nose wasn't bleeding. He had lost interest. "Fine!" She shouted, changing back to cat-form and jumping out of his window, "Screw you too!" /Finally./ he thought to himself, letting out a big sigh of relief. He was tired of the constant nose bleeds and her catching him off guard like that. He couldn't help but think how happy Maka would be.

"That cat..." he muttered to himself while he slipped on his jacket. The jacket he seemed to wear everyday. Well...then again. Everybody wore the same thing everyday. His old red jeans were laying on the floor in a ball. He picked them up and stared in disgust at the crusty old jeans.

"Maybe...I should wash them..." he said tossing them down the laundry shoot. Something he rarely ever used. Inside his closet was yet another pair of the same red jeans. Never worn. He dreaded putting them on. There was something about new jeans that he despised. They always felt so...different. It would take him a few days to get rid of them. His hair was also a mess. As usual. He never took the time to fix it. His old bandana always made it look good. Sometimes he would just pull his bangs back if he felt /really/ lazy.

Only one thing bothered him though. The nightmare he had. He had no idea where something like that came from. Kid was a close friend of his. Nothing would ever cause him to lash out like that. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Maka had opened his door, and was watching him stare into space.

"Soul..?" She asked making him jump and melodramtically fall over. "Jeez, its just me," she laughed.

He looked up at her, slightly dazed and confused.

"C'mon. We have to go. We're a half an hour late. No time for breakfast." She said walking towards the door. That's unusual. Maka almost /always/ makes breakfast. No matter how late we are. Soul thought nothing of it though, after all it was just breakfast. What's the big deal?

Outside, Death City seemed normal. The sun up in the sky was laughing. And nobody was in sight. The streets were always empty, and at first glance it appeared to be a ghost town. It seemed like nobody was out during the day. Usually people are out at twilight and when its dark. Nobody found it weird either, because it had become a custom.

Maka walked silently and with less bounce in her step than normal. She had a blank expression on her face. Normally you could see her eyes glowing a beautiful, sparkling emerald green. But today her eyes were dull and dark, and she grinded her teeth together as she stared blankly ahead. Soul didn't seem to notice. He hardly ever noticed anything.

On the outside this day looked like any other day. Normal. But the masked tention was high, and on the verge of over flowing.

...

"Lord Death!" A voice was heard throughout the Death Room.

The powerful shinigami turned to see who was speaking. "Ah, Sid! What's up?"

He was out of breath from running throughout the colassal school to reach his destination. "The students...they've gone.../insane./"

Lord Death chuckled, "Oh Sid! There's probably an explanation for their behavior. Now what's been happening?"

"Sir...they've been attacking each other mercelessly, not like any battles I've seen between students before. They've been talking back to their instructors and professors, a few students have even tried to attack them! I've even seen them try to peel their own skin off. As if they're trying to commit suicide or something! Th-they're out of control!" Sid spoke without a non-serious tone in his voice.

Lord Death hesitated to reply, overcome by his thoughts. "Hmm..."

"Do you have any idea to what's going on? I don't want to jump to conclusions. That's not the kind of man I was." Sid added.

"I was hoping to keep this a secret...but it may have something to do with what's been happening," he began, "After the Kishin was destroyed, a new threat was made upon the universe. A threat from none other than Daeva. Asura's sister."

Sid was just as shocked as anyone would have been. "Asura had a sister?"

"Indeed. Far more powerful than him. Asura brought madness upon our world, but Daeva can bring something even more dangerous."

"And what's that?"

"Pure chaos and destruction. When I said the Kishin's madness would bring that upon our world, I meant that the madness would revive his sister that had been in hiding since I had defeated her brother all those years ago. She felt the madness and was awoken, now she is making her way across Earth, in an attempt to seek revenge for her brother. I think she may have reached us... Asura was the first kishin, but Daeva is the most powerful."

...

"YAHOO!" A voice echoed throughout the streets of Death City. The loud obnoxious voice that belonged to Black Star the assassin. He and Tsubaki had been running late just like usual. They never made it on time. You'd think it would be the assassin's fault for causing the two to run late everyday, but actually, it was Tsubaki. She had to make sure that everything was in order, that her hair was just right, that the house was intact, and that Black Star had taken his pill. He did in fact have ADHD. She didn't know why she even bothered though, it seemed to have no affect on him. Also the poor guy had diabetes. He had to take his incilin shot every day. It seems that a guy who claims to be so tough would be able to handle something like that. But he had an extreme phobia of needles. So every morning its the same routine for Tsubaki. Give him his pill, attempt to give him his shot, give death threats, overpower him, tie him down, give him the shot, let him throw his fit, then head to the academy. Who knew the guy had so many problems?

"Black Star! Could you try to be more quiet? People are still sleeping." Tsubaki asked hesitantly, in an attempt to calm him down.

Black Star laughed. "A big guy like me doesn't need to quiet down for anyone! They bow down to me! After all, I did surpass God!"

Tsubaki bit her lip and faked her usual laugh. "Of course you did!" Though what she wanted to say was trapped inside of her. She wouldn't dare disapoint him. He would lose all of his confidence and wouldn't be able to fight. What she really wanted to do was pounce on him and strangle him within an inch of his life. But all she could do was bite her lip and fake it. As she has done for everyone. She never showed her true feelings, and in all honesty, that makes her the strongest of them all.

Black Star made his way through town, every step was made with pure confidence, without a care in the world. He was the big man, and he had surpassed God. Or so he thought. He lived in his own constant fantasy that he was the greatest assassin who ever lived. Which may have been true. But no one will ever know for sure. The chaos was causing him to become overwhelmed by his concededness, and that could be very dangerous.

As for Kid, and his twin pistols they ran late everyday on purpose. Kid's obsession with symmetry and perfection dominated over almost every case of OCD ever diagnosed. You see, since the number eight was perfectly symmetrical in every way, Kid arrives at school an hour late everyday. Exactly eight o'clock. He wouldn't dare arrive any earlier or later than that, or he would go into shock. Just like if the toiler paper wasn't folded into a perfectly symmetrical triangle, or the paintings in his house were crooked. He failed almost every single teste he took, only because every aspect of the test had to be symmetrical. If his name wasn't perfect, and if the test wasn't perfect itself. He would simply refuse to take it. The only reason he was passing was because of how powerful he was when it came to fighting, and that fact that he was the son of Lord Death himself.

"Kid, why do you insist on being late /everyday?/" Liz asked impaitiently as she stared at her watch. Her and her younger sister Patti had been ready for hours, waiting for Kid to assure that he was symmetrical in every way.

Kid, who had been adjusting his jacket in the mirror, whipped around and glared at Liz. "It is mandatory."

"No, Kid. It isn't," she sighed. "In your little fantasy that you live in it may be; but we're in reality. The world doesn't revolve around you, Kid."

The Shinigami sighed. /'They'll just never learn, will they?'/ He returned to the mirror and began playing with his hair. Cursing the white stripes under his breath. They drove him absolutely insane. The went against his strict rule about symmetry. /'Symmetry is key. Everything must be aesthetically pleasing.'/ Being a Shinigami, he couldn't -and /wasn't/- supposed to let his obsession keep him from performing his duties when necessary.

After messing with his hair, he took a step back to assure himself that nothing about him was asymmetrical. Perfect. At least to him it was. Then out of nowhere Patti came up from behind him, and ran her hands through his hair making sure to ruin every symmetrical feature about it. The teen shrieked in horror. His pale skin became even more pale. A ghostly white. He turned and stared at Patti, wide eyed and shocked. The youngest of the twin pistols was giggling like crazy; while Liz sat on the couch and filed her nails, smiling and shaking her head at the ignorance and awaiting for one of Kid's famous panic attacks. Which are, as always, hysterical.

Kid took a deep breath as he screeched at Patti, flailing his arms around and stomping his feet in angry disbelief at what she had done. His reaction only made her laugh harder. "Patti! Stop laughing this is serious! If we're late to the academy, you know what will happen!"

"Late?" Liz scoffed from across the room, "As if we're not late enough everyday."

"No! You don't understand! We can't miss our eight o'clock deadline!" He shouted. Patti resumed her laughing, and enraged Kid. Kid cheeks burned a scarlet red from his anger, and for a moment he blacked out. When he came back to his sences, Patti was on the floor wide eyed and frightened. At first, Kid has no idea what had happened. And then it hit him.

He had /hit/ her.

But he would never strike a girl. He would never even lay an unwanted hand on a girl. So why did this happen? He swore to himself and to his father, then he would never harm a female. At the moment, his asymmetrical situation was completely forgotten about. He fell to his knees and stared Patti sincerely in the eyes. "I'm...sorry..." was all he could muster up, before falling over and passing out.

Patti looked up at her sister, who was clearly concerned about her. "Well..." she began, "looks like there won't be any school today!" She giggled. Making her sister smile. At least she wasn't hurt. Patti was very bull-headed. It took more than that to hurt her.

But the chaos was spreading rapidly throughout the world, and it had reached Death City. It was affecting everybody, and no one even knew it. It affected people in many different ways, like physically and mentally. Through actions, and thoughts. And on the rarest of occaisions, it affected /dreams./

Death City was on the verge of pure, and utter chaos. And no one knew it.


End file.
